


3 days

by Sha_ytis



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sha_ytis/pseuds/Sha_ytis
Summary: A common disease reunites Jack and Daniel for three days of cohabitation.





	3 days

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta for the support and to Fly-girl that twisted my arm in dusting this old story and posting here.

At this hour, the SGC halls were almost completely deserted as most of the staff had gone home, and O'Neill planned to follow that example. After the back-to-back missions, the General had given his team three whole days off that he was going to enjoy each minute of. However, old habits die hard; he liked to check on his team-mates before letting himself go incommunicado. Teal’c, as usual, was meditating, and he had Sam on the phone, the lieutenant already on the road to enjoy a family visit. That left only one reason, he was still on base. Letting his feet lead him through the often used path, he turned one last corner into a dark corridor, where all the offices were abandoned for the night, except one.

Since the day Doctor Daniel Jackson had stumbled into his life, his world and his view of it had been turned upside-down. He wasn't complaining, the Stargate project was the experience of a lifetime and his team-mates had become a family, even though Daniel had a knack to drive him crazy.

"Atchoo!"

Jack groaned, took a moment to say goodbye to his days of peace and determined, pushed the door. "Atchoo!" "Whoa! Dannyboy, another one like that and the whole mountain gonna collapse on your rocks."

The young archaeologist's face was ashen, but the bleary eyes that looked up to him still gave a good effort at a glare"...'ACK! Wh...choum!" The lecture he was sure to come was cut short as a round of sneezes wreaked him. "Ar'fac", he finally mumbled before blowing his nose into a handkerchief.

"Bless you." 

"No! They're ar’fac, not rocks." 

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, time to go home." 

"I jus' have..." 

"Nope", No way. If were to left Daniel working, he would still find him there come Monday.

Not up for a lengthy discussion and used to quick decisions, O’Neill simply reached for his friend’s coat and hauled him up. No matter how stubborn Daniel was, he was just as much and, right now, he didn't have the patience for one of their legendary face offs. His three days where wasting away. So, before Daniel could protest, the light of his lab had been killed and he was marched out; soon they were on their way up.

\--

Now that his mind had been taken off his translation, Daniel was taking notice of his physical state and was felling worse with each level taking him closer to the surface. The normally smooth climb of the elevator making him queasy and unsteady and he wondered if they ever will reach the ground. Hoping to stabilize himself, he leaned against the back wall, groaning in relief at the contact of the cool stainless surface with his heated body. Feeling slightly better, he risked a glance at the panel, making certain the numbers were sill changing. It was slow, but they were still decreasing: 7… 6… 5…When the elevator stopped at G and the doors slid open, he felt relieved. Glad for Jack presence and just let himself be guided.

\--

They were through the checkpoint and Jack could feel Daniels’s shivers through his clothes. His younger teammate had been looking unsteady since they left the elevator and he had to keep a good grip on him, trying to hurry them home. The sooner they got home, the better. They were half-way through the parking lot when Daniel slowed down. "Jaaack!?" he whined, pointing at his car parked two rows back. "You're sleeping at my place." it sounded more like an order than an invitation, but he still dragged a frowning Daniel toward his jeep. Sure, he was aware of Daniel`s firm belief that he was a grown-up and, by extension, didn`t need to be mothered, but he just didn’t agree.

It was evident he needed it and Jack felt it was his responsibility, even if it was forcefully applied. Thankfully, he was not parked far and soon, they were smoothly driving down the mountain road; a bit of fresh air blowing through slightly open window.

\--

He would have been just as well in his own home, but, he admitted, this was nice. Jack was nice, he though groggily as the regular purr of the motor lulled him to sleep.

He felt a touch on his shoulder and realized they had stopped. "Look who’s back! Thanks for the sparkling conversation." "My p'easure," Daniel responded whit groggily smile. 

“Sarcasm doesn’t suit you,” Jack grumped. 

“Aww! Stop whit the comp’iments.” 

“Little shit,” Jack mumbled before leaving the car, but Daniel wasn’t worried, because, before he turned away, he had caught a fond smile on Jack’s face.

 

**Day 1**

(Morning)

A bright early sun was shining through half drawn drapes of Jack’s spare room, it`s soft warmth tickling at his nose as he rested comfortably on the large bed. This was the kind of glorious morning that made you smile. Outside the bedroom, he could hear careful footsteps, then the door opened and… 

"Coffee`s ready. Wake up!" Jack boomed, breaking the peaceful atmosphere and Daniel changed his mind. He hated mornings. Couldn’t he go back to sleep? At least, there was a promise of good coffee, so sluggishly he extracted an arm from the soft covers and reached out. “Nope, get up. The coffee and I will be in the kitchen.” And then, Jack was gone. HIS coffee was gone! Did he really think just last night that the man was nice? Forget it, he was a Meany. The kitchen was too far away and he wanted to snuggle up in his nest of covers. Why was his coffee so far away? Still, he should probably get up. Experience had taught him that if he wasn't in the kitchen soon, Jack would either drink his coffee and let his fend for himself or be back to throw him off the bed. No kidding--he had done it before.

\---

Yes, it's definitely a beautiful morning, Jack thought while drinking his coffee, just perfect for hiking. Maybe Daniel would want to join. He was wondering if he had kept his old pair of boots to lend him when the sound of bare feet on wood attracted his attention. He turned around; ready to make his invitation, but the picture in front of him stopped him. "Gosh, Danny! You look awful!" 

"So sweet of...'ou to poin' out...'ack," was grumped back.

Jack try to suppress a smile at the pissed look on friend's face, but couldn’t manage it. Seriously, the snotty nose, the shaggy hair and the pyjamas: a large monstrosity hanging on the 6 feet frame. For a long time, that particular garment had sat with mothballs in the back of a drawer. First because this would better fit the Hulk that any human being, secondly, while Charlie’s taste was doubtful, the memories of his son’s proud smile at his chosen Christmas gift for his dad had been painful for a long time. Now, however, he could share the spirit of the joke and mischievously keep it just for Daniel stay over.

Even in his current state, Jack couldn’t stop thinking how cute Daniel looked. Still, it was evident that his young friend wasn`t fit for hiking or anything more other than some rest and relaxation. So he put the promised warm cup of coffee in Daniel`s hand and simply lead him back to bed. Soon, he had Daniel comfortably leaning against soft pillow, sipping the sharp beverage. Jack believed that, left to himself, his friend could survive on caffeine alone, still he needed to keep his strength up, so he returned with a breakfast tray. Sadly, this was not his best idea. Not a moment after it been in front of him, Daniel had turned green. Oh! 

The next moment, he was covered in flying breakfast and the bathroom door had been slammed shut behind Daniel.

He would have gladly released some colorful words. Instead, worry had won out and he followed the sound of vomiting. "Danny, are you doing okay?" he asked, knocking on the door. "I'm coming in, okay?" Still no answer. As far as he was concerned, silence meant consent.

He opened the door to find Daniel curled between the tub and toilet. "So`wy. I mess`ed up the `jamas." Whit his hand wrapped in the pajama sleeves, his knees pressed against his chest and those eyes, Daniel Jackson looked no more than four years old. Five, if you pushed. It was not the first time that Jack thought of him as a kid or, occasionally, was reminded of his own son. Their big eyes, stubbornness and gentle curiosity were so alike.

He ran a washcloth under cold water, wrung it and applied it to Daniel's nape. "Don't beat yourself up about it. Wait till you feel better," he teased, a lopsided smile in place.

\--

It took a while and a couple of refresh, but he finally felt well enough to get up and, with Jack’s support, get back into the room.

Jack pointed at the damage. "Am I such a bad cook or does this mean you're not hungry?" he teased, but Daniel didn’t say a word. He was so tired. His throat was hurting and dry after his encounter with the toilet bowl. Thankfully, Jack had swiftly taken care of the spillage and he was soon laying back under the covers, smoothed over by the colonel. "Wait a minute," Jack said before disappearing for few seconds and coming back with a full glass of water. How he had known, he didn't have a clue, but he was glad of Jack's sixth sense. Warm and hydrated, he felt himself drift, his bangs affectionately smoothed by a cool hand. Before he could acknowledge it, his eyes closed.

\--

The rest of the day was passing slowly for Jack. He went to check on Daniel regularly only to find him thoroughly asleep. Even when he had touched him to check for fever, Daniel had hardly stirred. A bit worried about it, he had called Dr. Frasier, who assured him that there was a little epidemic on the base, but nothing alien this time. The best thing to do was to get lot of rest, stay hydrated and time will do the rest of the job.

(Evening) 

The bright sun of earlier had faded; only leaving a dim light to welcome him as his lids fluttered open. He immediately groaned, felling poor. His body gave the impression to weigh 300 pounds, his lungs were congested, mouth dry and throat flaming, making him wish he could go back to blissful sleep.

\--

Between visits to check on his patient, Jack had tried to occupy his time with some housekeeping and a lot of TV, but he finally succumbed to the lazy day and nodded off only to suddenly woke up to a sharp sound. He jumped off the couch, a horrible vision flashing through his mind. It toke him only seconds to cross the space separating him from Daniel`s room. The door banged as he swung it open. For a moment, he stood frozen looking at the broken glass, a few shining splinters drowned in a pool of water sprinkling the floor. No blood, not a drop. He took a breath. It wasn't the knell of death. Slowly his heartbeat came back to a more regular rhythm. 

He approached the bed, without giving attention to the glass cracking under his soles, only focused on the clear azure eyes intensely pleading for his help. He put a hand on his Daniel’s forehead and was reassured when he noticed that the fever hadn't grown. His breathing, however, was a bit rougher, but he just had the right treatment for that. 

“You realize this is the second time you mess up my floor?” he felt bad for making fun of the sick, but he could not resist. Beside, Daniel seamed to ease back at the friendly banter. “I gonna clean this up then I’m on your case.” 

\--

Where is it? He knew he had it, damn it! Jack rummaged all through cupboards and drawers, pushing and pulling the bottles out of his way. 

“Ha! There you are.”

\--

Daniel was startled from a snooze by Jack victory cry. The man seamed way too pleased, smug smile in place, when he entered the room. He had a towel under his arm and was brandishing a small pot he placed on the night table. "Open your top," Jack told him without preamble. "It will help your congestion. Now go on, open up your top." 

“I don’t undress before the third date,” he tried to bluff.

“That explains a lot”

“Hey!”

"Do I have to do it myself? ... "For Christ Sake!”, this was taking way to long. Time to act.

He reached out to Daniel’s pajama top. “Get your hands off the way, Daniel. You snooze, you lose.” Despite Daniel uncooperativeness, the pajama was quickly unbuttoned and… 

“SPLASH”

This smelly stuff was unceremoniously spread on his torso. The smell was so strong, it made him cough. However, combined with Jack’s firm strokes, the effect was warming and more importantly, helping to ease his breathing. Then Jack made him sit so he could also spread it on his back, before drying his hands with the towel. 

"Jack, what's this?", he knew he made a grimace by Jack’s eyes roll.

"Relax. It’s just camphor and menthol." 

“Sticky”, he was pouting, he knew. Still it brought such a relief that he quickly felt back asleep.

 

**Day 2**

What was I thinking! I had looked forward to those days of tranquility, but nooo! I had to play nursemaid to my own 'waking trouble'. I should have saved my sanity and left him at the base. Janet’s staff would have been able to take care of him. Instead I’d been up half the night on high alert for any noise that Daniel could possibly do. He was mind-ranting. He knew his lost weekend wasn't Daniel's fault. He was the one that had volunteered and a part of him even enjoyed having someone to look after and yeah!... complaining about it. After all, he had a reputation to preserve. It was a matter of principle. Jack turned in his bed opting for `five more minutes`. He needed get some sleep if he wanted to be fully operational for the days to come.

\--

He slept all night and well into the morning, but he still he felt exhausted, at least physically. His mind, however, was bored and needed some stimulation. So he tried to motivate himself. Decidedly, he rubbed the last sleep out of his eyes before he rolled over, stretching an arm out to search the nightstand for his glasses. Good boy! He thought, you managed to put on your glasses, now let’s try for something harder. With some effort, Daniel pushed himself up and dragged his limbs out of bed. The contact of his naked feet with the cold floor finally drove away any remnants of sleep. On the floor, the broken glass was gone and a new one replaced it on the nightstand and by the lighting coming into the room, the morning was fairly advanced. He gave a hard push and stood up, maybe a bit too quickly. Argh!, the room was spinning.

Once stable, he slowly walked the couple of steps to the bathroom to relieve itself. Now, felling a bit more human, his next steps lead into the kitchen and, more importantly, to the coffee machine. There he put the water to boil and started searching the cabinet for his favorite cup.

"Daniel!" Jack bellowed.

Daniel swiftly turned around, wavering and, the next moment, Jack was stabilizing him, preventing his fall while Daniel heroically caught the cup.

"I can't believe you didn't break that stupid cup."

This was the ugliest cup Jack had ever owned. It was painted with stripes of terra, rust and mustard that was in fashion in the 70’s, bought when his mom was probably stoned. At least he hoped, otherwise she would have no excuse for such an atrocity. He should throw it out, it’s not like his mom would care. He had no reason kept it with his pristine white ones. 

"I love this cup." Daniel said, cradling it whit two hands to make sure he was not going to drop it. 

And this was Jack undisclosed excuse for keeping it.

Suddenly his previous bad mood disappeared at the silliness of it and the rest of the morning was relaxed. They breakfasted on the couch and simply stayed there to pass the rest of the morning. At his side, Daniel sniffled slightly, trying to subtly wipe his nose, and Jack chuckled, adjusting the light throw over him and sliding the Kleenex box closer. Five years old, he thought once more and smiled, five years and not a day more. 

(Mid-day)

"What part of 'no!' don't you understand?" Jack was holding his finger under Daniel's nose trying to drive his point home. "Jack!" Daniel in scholar-mode was hard to shut down, but Jack was determined. "No! Niet! Non! And it will be the same answer in any of all the languages you know." Unbelievably, he was rewarded with silence. He had won, he couldn't believe it?

For an instant, he was on the apex of happiness, truly believing he had managed to get the upper hand, then... "Ja'aack, it's just one tiny old manuscript." Puppy dog eyes had been turned on to full strength and he knew he’d been fooling himself. So, he got up and grabbed his jacket, patted his pocket making sure he had his key. “Not one world.” he warned and then, he was gone. 

\--

Daniel was stunned, but soon a wide grin crossed his face. He won.

(Evening)

Unlike his town apartment, Jack’s place was in the suburbs making it darker and calmer. Strangely, even with the television on, it felt like an evening around the camp fire. "Danny? You want something? Snack? Drink? ... Artifact?" It wasn't very often that Jack said it correctly, even in teasing, but still, he didn't want anything, shaking his head. "Come one, just some water. Do you have any idea what Janet would do to me if you got dehydrated?" For a moment, Daniel seriously considered the idea and admitted defeat. No, he didn't have an idea. "Me neither and I want to keep it that way." A water bottle was handed to him and, diligently, he sipped it. He had felt fine during the day, but with the evening approaching, the discomfort was returning. At least the fresh water seemed to ease the tightness of his throat. The manuscript Jack had fetched for him remained untouched for the last hour, half done. His stuffy mind was unable to understand the last part. He may have just overdone it, and Jack had put an end to his study when his eyes started closing by themselves. Now, they were just resting, lazing in front of the TV.

Jack looked at the clock. Ten o’clock. Time to go to bed, he though, tomorrow will be a busy day. The guys had agreed to a friendly hockey match in the afternoon and he wanted to use the morning to do some overdue house chores. As for Daniel, well Janet assured him this was just 48h bug going around the base, so he was certain that Daniel will be well enough to survive a few hours on his own. 

Jack looked at Daniel, the other man had been sleeping on the couch for the last two hours straight and did not look that comfortable. "Rise and shine, Dannyboy," he called softly, shaking his friend’s shoulder. In spite of his effort, Daniel seemed down for the count, the only sound coming from his limp form being some mumbling. "...or just crawl and groan," Jack finished, poking the sleeping form. 

“I’ll t’ke the s’cond,” was finally mumbled as Daniel try to crawl between the cushion.

“Come one slow poke, you bed will be more comfy.” Jack cajoled, sliding a hand behind Daniel’s head, helping him to stand and sending to bed where he slithered under the down. 

"Not yet, Buddy. I got the good stuff for you. Now, open your front."

"No. Sticky! Wanna sleep."

"Remember last night." Jack warned

Daniel was pouting, but reluctantly he started to open his top.

Again, Jack applied the warm mixture, back and front, trying not to laugh Daniel's expression of disgust at the gooey texture.

\--

Yuck! But he had to admit that the felling of warmth and the strong odor coming from the past were helpful, contrary to Jack obvious glee. The man was having way too much fun, mindful to not missing a spot, all the way up to his neck. Thankfully, soon, the quilt was back under his chin and Daniel was fast asleep.

 

**Day 3**

The banging and clanging of kitchen utensils woke him up from heavy sleep. "Grrr!" For crying out loud! He had hoped to wake up after sunrise today, Daniel however seemed to be an early riser. He must have felt better. Groggily, Jack looked at his alarm clock. 9! He jumped off the bed. "Whoa." The room reeled around him and he grabbed the head-board to find his equilibrium. Too fast O'Neill, he chastised himself.

Quickly, he washed, changed his clothes and gathered his equipment for the game. He still felt a bit off beat, but put it down to oversleeping. Finally ready, he joined Daniel downstairs, hoping that the racket from earlier was in fact the sound of breakfast making and that he could take advantage of it. It was! The table had been set up, tablecloth, silverware and folded napkins; and as soon as he sat down a plate of homemade French toast was set in front of him. It smelt good.

“Marry me?!”

Daniel burst out in laugher at the adoring look Jack was giving the breakfast.

“Where’s my diamond ring?”

Jack chuckles quickly turned into a couple of coughs and Daniel started to notice that contrary to his returning health, his C.O. was not in the best shape. A second coughing attack confirmed it.

\--

“I’m going!”

They’ve been arguing for a while. Stay…Go…Stay…Go. Of course, Jack wanted to go the game, but it was clear that he was in no shape to play hockey. God knows, it was a wonder he even got the strength to argue his point. Daniel put it down to pure stubbornness. In the end, Jack had to give up, beaten by a coughing fit that nearly had him folded in two. After that, Daniel and just marched him to bed and then made some calls to notify both the base and the hockey team captain of Jack’s absence. The man had obviously caught his virus. Daniel smiled.

Daniel stepped into the room and Jack immediately felt apprehensive. There was a suspicious ‘cat eating eat the canary’ smirk on his face he did not trust. Then he saw IT and felt dread. 

"No." But the little asshole he took into his home and nursed back to health these last days just keep on smiling. "No. Chest hair!" 

"But remember Jack! You will fell so much better." Daniel was holding the salve container in triumph, enjoying this way too much. 

"NO!" Jack nasal objections could not stop him and a spread thick layer of the salve, consciously, back and front. “There you go, all stick… I mean, all better.”

"One of these days," Jack hissed between clenched teeth, an empty treat, probably. 

"Does this mean you won't marry me anymore?" Daniel tried to look devastated, yet cackled. 

"Grr!" Jack turned his back to his friend as Daniel made his way out with a snicker.

 

**The End**


End file.
